The Demon Princess
by AtemxYamixYugi
Summary: This is inspired by yugioh and rosario Vampire. But this is a original story This is a story about a girl who is sent to a monster school with with the help of her new friends, tries to get answers about her pass


Chapter 1: 13? Or Misunderstanding?

It was my first day of High School at Maiden Rose High. i was excited to finally attend the school of my dreams, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy to get in but somehow i did. Oh! how rude of me, i haven't introduced myself! My name is Amai Yukio, i am a 14 year old female with a birthday soon approaching. I live alone in a small cottage by a beautiful lake within a lush forest and have no idea who my parents are, yeah yeah, long story, i'll explain later. For now lets make ourselves to my new school and see how my first day goes.

I walked into the enormous front gates of Maiden Rose High feeling nervous. i was a bit discouraged at the humongous school, not thinking i would fit in well but still made sure not to look to frightened of course. I made sure to keep my head up and walk through the dark halls. Did I mention this was a rich people school, oops, i forgot. Now you can see why it took a ton of work to get in. But…...the school seemed a bit…..._darker…_..than i remember. I convinced myself it was just gloomy and made my way to my first period class. Well, at least that was the plan. The second i turned the corner, i bumped into a taller student with dark hair that fell almost to his shoulders and covered most of his face, which made us both fall to the ground of course. When i looked up at him I couldn't stop staring at his silky black hair and his light indigo eyes. They were so beautiful. Despite how i was feeling, he obviously didn't think the same of me because he quickly gathered our books and papers. he held out his hand and in his deep voice said "my apologies, i should have looked where i was going". I had a light blush on my cheeks as i took his hand and lifted myself up with his help. "no, im sorry, im just in a rush to get to my class, its my first day and i'm a bit lost" i replied

"you must be new" he said "allow me to help you, i'll you show around the campus"

" i know where most everything is, i seen the school before, but i haven't seen this part of the school, is it new?" i asked as i handed him my schedule. He looked at it for a bit before smiling and finally speaking. "oh, you're in _this_ class" he chuckled "lucky you, let me take you to it, im in the same class as you are, My name is Kenta Akasuna" he held out his hand once again for me to shake which i gladly did that i finally was able to find someone to help but confused of the little scene he made about me being in "_this"_ class. "when you got your schedule, did you get a key?" he asked i replied with a yes. I pulled out the old fashioned but detailed key, to be honest, i thought it was just for our lockers so i just brushed it off. He pulled out a similar looking key and held it up. "This is how you get to class, don't lose it, its kinda a big deal if you do. Did you also get a number?"

"actually i did" i said as i searched for the paper

"No need" he said "i'm number 24, what number did you get?"

"i actually think i got two numbers, one of them had a design around it if im correct" i said finally finding the paper "The first number i got is just a plain 0, the second with a design is a 13". When i said 13 he seemed to be frozen in surprize and disbelief. "Kenta?" i said trying to get his attention again. He snapped out of it quickly but it was still pretty weird if you ask me. He apologised and said we needed to get to class. I smiled and asked which way was the class. He smirked at those words and replied "it's everywhere". He could tell by the look of my face that i was confused. He chuckled and asked for my key. I was trusting him to get me to class so i did. He then stepped in front the closest door which was just a regular janitors closet. At that point i just thought he was crazy, But then he unlocked the door with my key and looked to me with a smile "go ahead, open it". I did what he said and at that moment my eyes widened. It was a class! w-with students! i looked at him confused but he just smiled at me. "after you" he said in a delighted voice.

I hesitantly walked in with him close behind. He walked towards the younger looking teacher and greeted him politely. "Well hello there young lady, you must be the new student, my name is Mr. Yotoshi. I will be your new teacher". He bowed and so did i. A voice came from behind us which made both of us look up. It was Kenta "hey teach, did you see her number yet? Care to explain?" kenta said with a smile and a raised eyebrow along with a wrist on his teacher chuckled "sorry to break it to you kenta, but i'm as clueless as you. This request came from the "higher ups" with no sign of explanation to myself nor to the other teachers". At that point i was so confused, the teacher was just as weird as kenta!

Kenta smiled at my confused look and finally said "should i explain teach or do you want to?"

"go ahead" Mr. Yotoshi said laying back in his comfy looking chair.

"You see" He started " We all have numbers to signify what we are, for example, i'm a wizard. That last student who was a wizard was number 24" he continued "there's also some kids in the back. One is a zombie so hes 32 and another is a 9 so there a vampire. Catching on? This is a class for monsters"

WHAT?! He can't be serious can he?! Oh no, but he was. "You cant expect me to believe that right? I mean, really?" i asked more like not wanting to believe him. He smirked at that comment "Then ill just have to prove it wont i?". "Oh goody" the teacher said. With a wave of his finger, it started to glow a blue and suddenly all the girls skirts in the room flew up, including mine….Anyways, all the girls screamed quickly putting our skirts down so cover our panties. I looked up at kenta with a blushed but angry face only to see a big grin on his lightly shaded pink cheeks. "Nice panties" he replied. im not gonna lie, i turned a deep red but sadly i was so shocked i had no idea what to of nowhere a giant block of ice fell out of thin air and hit Kenta on the head "OW" he .Yotoshi chuckled. "Have you no shame kenta!" A tall boy with black hair and violet eyes was standing behind Kenta. "THAT HURT ENDER!".

The tall boy that was standing behind him was Ender Sennen, a younger looking boy despite his height. He bowed "Im Ender, i'm an elemental monster, my number is 6". Oh my gosh! im in a room full of monsters! How did i even get here?! I'm not a monster! im a human! A HUMAN

I finally spoke up "Mr. Yotoshi! this is a mistake! im not monster! Im a-" i was cut off there by his voice. "0, your a human. im sorry to tell you this but this is no mistake. If the higher ups picked you as 13, then there must be a reason" after he said that, the class was silent with only small whispers and eyes on me and him. "13….? if i may ask, what is that?". Mr. Yotoshi paused for a second but shortly after Kenta became impatient and answered for him "13 is supposed to be an unidentified super demon with untold power, in other words-" "In other words they want to use you as a weapon" Kenta was cut off but Enders voice. Everyone stood quiet knowing what he said was true. "Me? A super demon. Where would someone get this from? Im a human!" i shouted. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, see those charms on you? The head piece that sits on your hair? The matching rosario? Those bracelets? do you think its just a coincidence that you have those on and are not able to remove them? or have you not tried yet?".

I looked at my charms "well…..no...i haven't tried…" i said. "Exactly,there not just charms, there locks that store away your power". This was so weird to me. To be told all of this, to meet these new people. It was so much to handle. However, i knew deep down that he was telling the truth, i had dreams like this when i was younger, with a boy who looked like Kenta, and another who looked like Ender. Even Mr. Yotoshi was in it! But why? Why would they have been in my dreams when i was younger? Were my pendence trying to tell me something? Where my parents trying to tell me something…..? i was so confused. I just wanted to disappear in the cold darkness that was my mind. I just wanted…...answers. Everything was silent for a while, and not just in my head, in reality. Everything was quiet….

"But my job is to help you unlock your hidden powers". All faces turned to Mr. Yotoshi including mine. He stared at me with a slight smile and spoke again "And to help you answer your burning questions". I looked with wide eyes at him. My eyes traveled around the room to see warm smiles painted on everyones faces, even on Ender's and Kenta's. I could feel soft droplets forming on the rim of my eyes with a warm smile also forming onto my lips, and at that very moment, I knew these few people would shape my future…...


End file.
